


Hook, Line, and Sinker

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, captain hook/emma swan - Freeform, killian jones/emma swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma finds out that she's supposed to end up with Hook in Henry's story book and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> As a note this is cross-posted from Fanfiction, if you're interested in submitting prompts you're more than welcome to drop over at DrabblesofMelodies over on Tumblr! My askbox is ALWAYS open for Mad Swan or Captain Swan drabble requests! 
> 
> Also, this is un-betaed so let me know if you find mistakes and I'll gladly edit them!

There was no way in hell that this was true. No. It had to be a trick. Maybe Henry had put this in here after a little browbeating from him. She'd gone on a few dates with him, had a few drinks, a few kisses that she swore were thanks to the alcohol. That did not mean that she was fated to be with him. Not like the damned book was saying. After all, since when did the book predict the future? It had to be fake – to see how irritated she would get thanks to it. But, something about it seemed so eerily real that it made her stomach do somersaults.

Could Hook really be her True Love?

"SWAN!" Killian burst through the front door of the Sheriff's office, eyes instantly trained on Emma with a jovial glint. "What're you reading lass?" The smirk on his was positively sinister.

Emma closed the storybook quickly, scooting it to the edge of her desk, "Henry, er, wanted me to take a look at it."

"Anything o' interest in the ol' bindings?" He queried as he walked towards the desk, fingers sliding across the wood. He reached for the book and chuckled darkly when she pulled it away from his grasp. "I'm going to guess that that's a yes."

Emma covered her bluff with a shrug, "Not that much truly. I was just reading through some of the stories about my parents."

"Ah." He exaggerated the word, pushing some papers out of the way to sit on the edge of her desk. "So Swan, what's in the book that you're hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I don't even have to be a little lie detector like you to notice the way you're avoiding eye contact."

Emma rolled her eyes, tilting her head to look up at him, "There's nothing of interest in the book."

"Henry already showed it to me." Killian reached out and brushed the knuckles of his hand against her cheek, "You're as red as your leather jacket."

"It can't be true." Emma swallowed hard, swatting his hand away.

"Oh, but it is lass. You and me, fated to be." Killian chuckled, giving her a charming wink and tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear. "It could be worse, you could be fated for Smee or someone worse."

"You're bad enough." She stood, moving around the desk to put distance between them.

"I'm wounded," With his good hand he twisted the hook, removing it from its seat at the end of his arm and discarding it on her table. "It's because of the hook isn't it? You can't imag'n being with a hookhanded man?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then it's the whole piracy thing right? Because frankly lass, that's the pot calling the kettle black, 'cause I've seen your file."

Emma flustered, "It's not that either Killian."

His eyes widened, "Oh, ho, ho you've ne'er said my name before Swan."

"Well I just did." She crossed her arms, "Maybe you should start calling me Emma."

"Why's that Swan?" He smirked, sliding off the desk and coming around to stand close to her.

She set her jaw hard, staring into those damned blue eyes of his that made a fire ignite inside of her. She could lose herself in them if she wasn't careful. "Well, if that book's true I think we should be on first name terms."

"If you say Killian one more time I'm going to be forced to kiss you."

Emma fought the urge to gasp, eyes looking anywhere but at him. "Well, that's not necessary."

Stepping dangerously close he reached out to cup her cheek, "I think it is."

"Killian." She warned, stepping backwards and the realizing what she had done. "No, no, it was a-"

"I warned ye lass." He tugged her chin upwards, lips descending to capture hers. They'd shared numerous kisses since the return to Storybrooke. Greedy kisses fueled by whiskey and gin, frisky hands slipping where they only slip in the darkened haze of a quarter moon and alcohol.

Her arms slipped around behind his neck, pulling him in closer as she gave in and took charge of the kiss. Emma certainly surprised both of them when she deepened the kiss, tongue flicking out to pry his lips open and slip into his mouth. Their tongues tangled, twisting and fighting for control.

Finally, lungs burning for air, they broke apart, lips brushing as they attempted to catch their breaths. "Killian-"

"I'll have to kiss you again," He grinned, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Emma," Killian's voice had a quiet and desperate intensity to it. "I need you in my life, you've grounded me in a way that so few have ever done."

Emma looked down, somewhere between embarrassed and terrified of his words. "I have a type that I always attract and you fit in it and that scares me-"

"Why?"

"Because it never works out. I can't redeem you, I can't.." She took a deep breath, "I can't let you in if you're just going to walk away."

"I'm in this for the long run Emma. Do you think I would have stayed here?" He blinked rapidly, resting his hand and his stub at her hips. "Would I have bothered trying to get to know your father or spending time with your with your kid. I want to be more than just drunken encounters behind Granny's." He hadn't felt this drawn to someone since Milah, since she'd caught his attention as a lonely woman sitting in a tavern in desperate need of adventure and freedom.

"The last man I was interested in dropped dead right there," She looked away and pointed at the spot on the floor where Graham had died. "Regina had taken his heart and decided that then was the perfect time to kill him."

Killian decided that this was no time to mince words and hide feelings, "The woman I loved before you was killed by Rumpelstiltskin. Her heart ripped from her chest and crushed before my eyes. I know what it feels like to see someone you care about die in your arms. That chilling fear as you witness the life drain from their body."

Emma met his eyes, her brows creasing together and a look passed over her expression that was nothing, if not, completely broken. Weeks – months, had passed since their return from the Enchanted Forest and everything had been in a sense of suspended chaos as they waited for Cora to come out of hiding had kept her from approaching the feelings that burned inside of her. Killian was something different, something strangely familiar and something completely new. He brought back emotions that she had locked up tight and kept hidden from the world.

The woman I loved before you.

"You love me?" She asked with a trembling voice and closed eyes. If she looked at him right now she was going to shatter in his arms and it was not going to be a pretty picture.

"Yes." He whispered, "Gods, I love you more than I should. I understand if you don't feel the same way – the book could be wrong or this isn't the ri-"

Emma leaned up on her toes, eyes opening just enough for her to find his lips as she cradled the back of his head and kissed him. Everything that was unspoken was said in that kiss, the intensity and the desire and the love. She did – she was certain of it, but it was too soon for her to say it. Neal had made her realize that love, even if it was felt wasn't always true and didn't need to be said until you knew for certain because it hurt a hell of a lot worse after you spoke those three words.

"Emma," Groaning Killian pulled back from the kiss staring down into her eyes, "I want you, I want you so bad." He kissed her again and then broke it off, "But not here. You deserve better than having me knock everything off of your dress, rip those jeans off of you and take you as I press you into the desk." He described it purely to see the expression she made, the lust and want in her eyes that stoked the fire.

"Meet me at my place in thirty minutes," Emma whispered, running her fingers through his hair as she leaned into his chest.

"Are you cert-"

"Yes, now go. I'm going to head out now." She reluctantly pulled herself away from him, disappointed that she was losing the delirious feeling of him pressing against her thigh.

"Wicked woman working a man up at making him go." He looked down with a laugh, "With my luck I'll run into your old man."

"Killian," Emma snapped, giving him a warning glare as she rubbed her red cheeks. "Stop or I'm going to have to resend my offer."

"You couldn't keep me from showing up at your house if you bound me to the mast of my ship and set it on fire. Not after that kiss." He grinned smugly moving to grab his hook off of the desk, replacing it where it was meant to be on the end of his arm and heading out of the office. Thirty minutes was going to feel like a day.

~o~

Emma pulled open her front door, breathing a sigh of relief that it was Killian showing up a few minutes early and not someone like her mother deciding to drop by to say hello. She'd gotten home with enough time to straighten up her bedroom and freshen up.

"Hello beautiful," He stepped inside, using the hook to catch a hold of her belt loop and tug her close. The pirate had barely stepped in and he was already ready and raring to get this started. "You've not changed your mind have you?"

"No, no." Emma shook her head, moving to rest her arms behind his neck, keeping their faces close. "I cleaned the flat up just for this, of course I want to."

"I didn't come to look at your place." Killian craned his neck forward and kissed her, slowly and explored every inch of her mouth that he could find. She tasted like an exotic mix of the hot chocolate and cinnamon that she so loved and something that was utterly and completely her own.

Emma kept close to him, backing them up until they hit the sofa. She broke apart from the kiss long enough for Killian to sit down and for her to find her place on his lap. She relished in the little groan of surprise he made as she settled her weight onto his lap, the movement causing a delish friction between them. He wrapped his arms around her, careful of the hook as he grasped it in his good hand and twisted it off, letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

They pulled back for a breather, his fingers trailing over her cheek. "What I wouldn't give to have two hands to pleasure you with." His eyes were heavy with desire and the held her gaze.

"I would still want you whether you had no hands or not." Emma replied with a very serious tone, "Because I want you."

"Lass those words are music to my ears," He cupped her cheek, lips a few inches away from hers as he contemplated his next move, eyes searching hers and head tilted to the side curiously.

A smirk blossomed across her lips as she steadied her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips downward into his.

"Emma." He growled, leaning forward and kissing her harshly, his teeth dragging across her lower lip, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Down the hall," She nodded her head towards it. Her body was swirling with desire and to be honest she was impressed that he was asking about the bedroom instead of just having his way with her here on the sofa.

With a deep breath he rose to his feet, keeping a steady hand on her back as he lifted her with him. "Keep your legs tight around me," He instructed as he started his agonizingly slow journey to the bedroom. He showered kisses along her neck and at the swell of her chest as they moved, taking his time and enjoying the fact that she kept unconsciously rocking her hips into him.

"Killian?" Emma asked quietly as he laid her down on the bed, hovering over her as best he could without crushing her with his weight.

"Yes love?" His response was given just as quietly as hers.

"I believe what story book says."

Their eyes met, holding a gaze between them that spoke volumes that they were not quite ready to say aloud. He leaned and kissed her, delicate and adoringly, mouth moving slowly over hers as he settled his weight over top of her carefully, giving him a chance to trail fingers over her skin as he started to tug her shirt up and over her head.

Emma's own hands started working open his button down, mentally laughing at how unusual he looked in town wearing modern clothes. He looked uncomfortable and completely out of place. But now, with his shirt opened wide, mouth ghosting over the swell of her breast as he wrestled with the front clasp of her bra, and knees supporting him between her legs he looked surprisingly in exactly the right spot.

She brought her hands between them, helping pop open her bra and slide it down her shoulders. They'd have to devise a better plan of how to do this in the future, to help make it easier for him. She caught herself, smiling at the fact that she had just made a mental plan for the next time they had sex and they hadn't even got to the sex part yet.

They pulled apart, giving each other the space necessary to pull down pants and underwear, trying to lessen the difficulties that he was having with removing articles of clothing by himself. He could have used the hook, ripped through her clothes, but he hated the fact that he could accidentally hurt her with the hook.

Killian leaned forward to catch a nipple between his lips and lavish his tongue against it, his hand travelled down between them, tracing an intoxicating line from her thigh to the apex of her legs and back out again. "Oh, Emma." He murmured against her breast, finally sinking a finger into her core, starting a slow pace of rocking it in and out. His blue eyes trained on her face, admiring the look of pleasure written all over it and the way her mouth parted in an 'O'. She was nothing short of gorgeous.

"Kil-lian." She moaned out, eyes cleansed close as she gripped the bed sheets, anticipating the second finger he sank into her. He increased his rhythm, laughing darkly as he felt her starting to tense around his hand. Killian pulled away from her, shifting up onto his knees between her legs and separating them wider.

"Emma," He whispered into the curve of her neck as he stroked himself a few times before shifting to sink into her with a relieved groan. He rocked into her slowly, letting her get accustomed to his size, before sinking completely in to the hilt.

Her hands moved to grip his shoulders, nails biting into his skin and leaving little half crescent marks in their wake. "Fuck." She hissed, wrapping a leg over his hips as she shifted upwards into his thrusts. He satisfied her in a way that she hadn't quite expected that he would.

He chuckled as he leaned into kiss her hard, changing the angle of his thrusts and grinning at down at her when she started to moan louder. "You're beautiful Emma." Killian showered kisses along her jaw and neck. A growl escaped his lips he felt her body start to clamp around him. "Come for me Emma," He rasped into her ear as his hand sought out to find her clit, rubbing the little nub of nerves roughly.

Emma shattered around him, hips stilling over top of him as she tried to focus on the rippling pleasure coursing through her. Killian rolled them quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he slammed into her a few more times before he spilled himself with in her. Exhaustion clung to his skin like the damp sheen of sweat that had formed there. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, gathering her and pulling her close.

"Amazing."

His word made a shiver run through her body and she curled into his hold. She felt perfectly sated like this, curled in his arms, breathing finally coming to a steady and relaxing pace. She rested her hand over his good hand that held her waist as if she might decide to fly away and leave. He couldn't let her leave, not after this, not after the story book.

"You must place me that ye won't leave me lass." He drawled, smirking at the expression on her face as she rolled over to face him. "Don't look so disgusted by the thought."

"No, it's just…I don't want to leave you. I thought that I would, but I genuinely just want to stay here with you like this. Holding him felt powerful and though she did care about him, she feared him as well. "So the book wasn't a trick?" Emma asked with an arch of her brow.

"Yes, Emma." Killian leaned in and kissed her, trailing the kisses down her chin. "Every last inch of that was true."

"Well, then, True Love, how about we take a shower?" Emma sat up slowly, rubbing her temples as she did. Her body felt incredibly well used, her hips a little sore from his pounding. "Actually, on second thought, I'd prefer to just lie here. Join me?"

"For a very long time." Killian chuckled, pulling her back onto the bed beside him and wheeling her in close to him. Emma was his and he was Emma's, in some strange twist of fate of the story book – the pirate was stolen by the princess. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
